


Control

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Self-cest, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron's spell cast all the angels to Earth, including those in Heaven and Hell. Lucifer, already having prior consent from Sam and no other body to return to, is sent into Sam's body. Sam doesn't realize this until Lucifer takes over at random times and they must figure out a way to compromise control while figuring out how to fix the mess Metatron left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't a serious fic or at least I don't intend it to be, but I'm just writing this as it goes. So if it seems silly at times but then serious at others, I'm not too worried about the tone of it. I just need some Samifer body sharin', you feel me?
> 
> I might add porn and smut and stuff so M rating.
> 
> I'll update tags and characters and relationships as this progress. Unbeta'd.

Everything was normal. Well, relatively normal...as normal as their lives could be with a bunch of fallen angels roaming the Earth, Castiel MIA, and some unkillable demon doing God knows what while the King of Hell is in their dungeon.

Admittedly, both Sam and Dean were concerned that Sam's health had returned to him when he was walking the line between life and death, but in the grand scheme of things they had both pushed it to the side and decided it was just because Sam hadn't gone through with the trials. But, the Winchester's don't get breaks and lucky chances, and it's six days after the angels fell when Sam noticed something was very wrong.

Sam was on his laptop, bored and searching for any cases for them to take, when it happened. It was like going to sleep, a black fuzziness slowly overcoming him and he didn't even realize it, seeing through his own eyes as if it was a dream and he had no control over himself. Dean had gone out to restock their kitchen with Kevin - who was developing a slight cabin fever again and needed to get out of the bunker - so Lucifer had taken over at a convenient time.

Lucifer stared down at the laptop screen that Sam was previously looking at and then looked up and around the bunker, confused. He stretched out his hand, testing it, and wiggled his fingers. It wasn't like last time he was in Sam's body, because like him, Sam's consciousness seems to have blacked out and isn't fighting him. Last thing he remembers he was in the cage with Michael, nothing, and then he's here again...and he needs answers.

He pulls Sam's consciousness awake, and Sam thinks to no one in particular:  _"What happened?"_

"Hello Sam," Lucifer says to the air...or the laptop, anyone walking in at the moment would probably think Sam was using the webcam.

 _"What the hell-"_  He tries to move his body but fails,  _"Get out of me you demonic son of a bitch."_

Lucifer sighs and looks around the bunker, "I'm not a demon, Sam...and...where am I?"

Sam laughs inside his own mind,  _"you're kidding me. You're asking me where you are when you're the one possessing me."_  He's silent for a few moments, then:  _"how are you possessing me...the tattoo?"_

"I'm not a demon, Sam, it's me. Lucifer...last thing I remember I was with Michael in the cage and...what is this?" He clicks on an website advertisement for a supposedly free $50 gift card to Ruby Tuesday.

_"How are you...how'd you get out of the cage?"_

Lucifer sighs, "I don't remember Sam, I'm asking you."

Sam is taken aback, the last time he encountered Lucifer was this screaming and demanding hallucination but this time, Lucifer is calmer and asking Sam questions, like he needs help too.  _"Look, I can find out what happened but I need my body back."_  Worth a shot.

"I'm fully capable of figuring things out on my own, Sam."

_"You just said-"_

"Yes," Lucifer cuts Sam off, realizing his mistake, "I know what I said." There's a silent hum between them as Lucifer tries to switch out, but nothing happens, he still has control over the body. He tries harder, squeezing his eyes, trying to pull Sam into control.

"The bathrooms are down the hall Sammy." Lucifer snaps his head and sees Dean standing there with a bag of groceries and a six pack of beer, and a kid walking past him and sitting down at the table, across from Lucifer. Dean continues but Lucifer doesn't pay any attention to him, "you got the whole poop face going on."

The kid picks up a tablet - and it dawns on Lucifer, "where did you get that?"

Kevin looks up at Sam/Lucifer, confused and tired, "Wal-Mart. On sale." He rolls his eyes and turns his attention back down at the tablet.

Lucifer can hear Sam groaning inside his head, and he figures it was a very dumb question to ask. Dean sets a beer in front of Sam/Lucifer, takes the seat next to his brother's body, and takes a sip of his own beer in his hand, "You find anything interesting?"

 _"Tell him there is a possible Wendigo in Arizona."_  Lucifer just stares at Dean, mouth agape, figuring out what to say.  _"Lucifer, come on, can you at least play the part until we figure this out?"_

Dean's eyebrows raise as the silence draws out, "Umm...yeah, there's a possible Wendigo in Arizona." Lucifer scoots the laptop across the table, moving the screen so that Dean can see it.

"This is some shitty ad for a $50 gift card to Ruby Tuesday."

Lucifer grabs the laptop back, stares at it for a moment,  _"Holy shit, you're like an old grandma figuring out how computers work. Hit the damn back button."_  Lucifer does and it brings out an article about how three people have gone missing in the Grand Canyon for the past week. He scoots the laptop back towards Dean.

He watches Sam's brother read the article and drink his beer, trying to figure out how to get Sam back in control, when Dean starts talking again, "You feelin' okay, Sam?"

"What?" Dean is staring right at him, almost as if he can see through the flesh and figure out its not completely Sam, "Umm...yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just look constipated is all," he pats Sam's shoulder and stands up, "pack your bags, Sammy."

With the help of Sam's thoughts, Lucifer navigates the bunker to find Sam's room.  _"Everything is already packed, so yeah, just take those bags there."_  Lucifer picks up Sam's backpack and slings it around his back and his dufflebag, but stops for a moment to look around the room. There's a few empty beer bottles and cans, a book on the night stand next to an unmade bed, pill bottles and empty stolen orange medication containers, but for the most part it doesn't look like someone's bedroom. _"Why are you helping me?"_

"Excuse me?"

_"You're helping me, why? I told you to act like me, and you did...why aren't, you know, torturing me or pillaging and destroying things?"_

Lucifer walks back out of the bedroom, and towards the hall, and speaks to Sam inside his mind:  **"Why would I do that?"**

Sam's internal self scoffs, as if this wasn't the most obvious answer. _"Last time you were in my head you didn't seem to be so buddy buddy towards me."_

He was about say something else towards Sam, but as he entered the main room of the bunker, Dean cut his thought process up, "hey, do you think we'll need shorts?" He shoves his smart phone into Sam/Lucifer's face, the screen showing off a bright happy cartoon sun and the number 117 below it, "it's hot as balls there. You sure its a Wendigo and just not heat stroke?"

Lucifer knew this one, from what he briefly read from the article, "Their campsites were torn up and their bodies were missing. I don't think the sun can do that."

Dean smirks, "yeah, well, hope you packed your bikini Sam," his brother starts toward the stairs and Lucifer follows, "It's gonna be hot as hell there."

And both Sam and Lucifer share the same thought as they ascend the stairs:  ** _"You've got to be kidding me."_**

From what Lucifer remembered from Sam's memories, right before Sam took back control, the Impala was his home. He sat down in the passenger seat as Dean started up the engine and backed away from the bunker, and he ran a hand over the dashboard which had a slight layer of dust on it.  _"You never answered me."_

**"Answered what?"**

_"Why you're sitting here running my hand over the Impala instead of-"_

**"Killing your brother?"**  There's a silence on Sam's end, but Lucifer understands,  **"what you have with Dean...I have to admit I'm jealous of your relationship."**

Sam senses the sadness in Lucifer's internal voice, genuine and almost human,  _"The Devil is jealous of me and Dean?"_  He tries not to be condescending, but his tone still comes off a bit rude.

 **"Michael wouldn't back away - you noticed? Right?" Sam says nothing and Lucifer continues, "I just wanted to be a family again, I didn't really care about the apocalypse and humanity wasn't exactly my top priority, it was Michael. And you."**  Lucifer looks over at Dean and then twists his body to look at the army man that is still jammed in the ash tray,  **"I was angry at Dean because he stayed by your side, but Michael wouldn't do the same for me."**  Sam's end remains silent and for a second Lucifer thinks he slipped back into unconsciousness,  **"Sam?"**

 _"Then what the hell happened? While I was in the cage_?" Lucifer sense the confusion in his tone,  _"once the wall broke in my head, I saw you, torturing me."_

"You really don't remember what happened?" He asks, genuinely concerned, but he realizes he said that out loud when Dean throws him an odd look.

"Remember what?"

Lucifer tries to think on his feet, and can feel Sam doing the same, scrambling for some bullshit answer, "Oh, just thinking out loud...about the umm..."

"You sure you're okay Sam? I mean it's only been six days since, you know, the trial."

 **"The trial?"**  He thinks towards Sam, "Yeah, I'm fine...so how long until we get there?"

"A day, I don't want this Wendigo getting anyone else so I want to be there before tomorrow night. You can take over later, so get some sleep, Sammy." He winks, "promise I won't play any AC/DC."

"Take over? Driving?"

"Yeah, what else would you be taking over? The world?" Dean lets out a forced laugh and turns his attention back towards the road.

Lucifer nods, he wouldn't know the first thing of driving an automobile, and this thing is already slow and cramped enough as it is. He needs Sam back in control, and he tries to get his attention but Sam has dropped back into unconsciousness. So maybe sleep would help push Sam back into control, even though he doesn't need sleep himself. So he rests his head against the door frame of the Impala, letting the subtle vibrations of the road lull him. It's silly, he has never slept before and doesn't understand the sensation of losing grasp of control, but it happens without him ever realizing it, and neither Sam nor Lucifer have control of their body as it rests.

Twelve hours pass, and it's early morning when Dean wakes him up, "Come on Sammy, scoot." Sam can hear the slight hum of the passing vehicles on the interstate and he realizes he has his body back, he snaps awake and stares back at Dean who is standing on the shoulder of the road, his arms resting on the opened passenger door - and he looks more tired and grumpy than anything else, "you gonna just sit there all day or-"

"No, I got it," Sam says, smiling. He scoots across the Impala seat and Dean slides in, replacing him. He puts the Impala back into drive and merges back onto the interstate, and Sam looks back at Dean, needing to tell him what just happened, but Dean is already asleep and, well, what the hell could Sam say to him? Lucifer is back in my body somehow? Satan is my co-pilot? Yeah, exactly what Sam needs, another reason for Dean to distrust him and find someone else who is more reliable.

So, Sam turns his head back to the road and concentrates on that, there seems to be silence on Lucifer's end. Maybe it was just an odd dream, perhaps caused by whatever happened to his body and mind during the trials, so he decides not to tell his brother. Whatever this is, real or not, Lucifer doesn't seem to be causing anything that requires an immediate solution. " _Lucifer?_ " Sam asks inside his mind.

There's no answer. And Dean is asleep, so Sam continues down the I-10 in complete silence.

 


	2. Lonerider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Lucifer, and Dean make it to Arizona and start their hunt of a Wendigo at the Grand Canyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laurie this is your fault
> 
> bold is lucifer, italics is sam
> 
> oh and i haven't been to the grand canyon in years and i have never rode a horse or a donkey so i'm making most of this shit up

It was silent inside his head for most of the drive, only his thoughts occupying him and Dean's snoring in the seat next to him. The angels all fell from heaven because of Metatron, but they don't really know the specifics of the spell, so perhaps the spell simply made all angels fall or return to Earth. "Shit," he mutters under his breathe, if Lucifer returned to his body, then Michael is back on Earth as well. He debates with himself for the entire drive, weighing the pros and cons of telling Dean what just happened to him, he imagines telling Dean: _"Oh hey Dean, yeah, so, no big deal but Satan is riding my ass."_

**"I'm not riding your ass."**

Sam jumps in his seat, surprised, and smacks the steering wheel lightly, _"Where the hell have you been?"_

**"Clever, you should write a novel with puns like those."** They have a figurative staring contest in their head, tension between the two growing, **"From what I figure, it's much like how you humans describe sleeping. There's no control over it."**

_"When I woke up, you were gone and I was able to move my body again."_

**"Yes. I'm an angel, I don't need to sleep, so I was able to 'wake myself up', I suppose."**

Sam stares at himself in the slight reflection of the window glass, his mouth isn't moving, but it helps to put a face to the voice, _"That doesn't explain what happened last night, I wasn't sleeping."_

**"Sam, I don't have all the answers here, I'm just as confused as you are."** Silence, then, **"You guys are still driving? How fast does this thing move?"**

_"We're going 85mph. Ten miles over the speedlimit, not everyone can teleport like you can."_

Sam can hear Lucifer scoff inside his head, and he images him crossing his arms as if it was a challenge, **"Yeah? Well, why don't we give it a try. We're still in...Sam move your head to the side so I can see something besides the road."**

Sam sighs, briefly looks out of the driver's side window and then back to the interstate.

**"It's just dirt. Where are we?"**

_"New Mexico. Soon to be Arizona."_ Sam keeps his attention on the road, enjoying the brief moment of silence, while Lucifer is busy doing God knows what. 

**"It's just like back in Detroit, remember Detroit?"**

_"Vividly,"_ Sam says, with a very bitter edge to his voice.

Lucifer doesn't take this as his cue to stop talking and keeps going, **"Yes, it's just like that time in Detroit when we flew to Kansas? You just concentrate on a place you want to go to, focus your grace on it, and you'll be there in a second."**

_"Lucifer, I'm not an angel. You are. And you're not in control right now."_

**"Yeah, but-"**

Sam looks over to Dean and then back to the road, his voice inside his head is louder now, _"And I think you're forgetting that, unlike you, I still have a brother who wants to stay with me and I'm not gonna abandon him just so you can get to Arizona quicker."_

There's silence in his mind, an uncomfortable static between him and Lucifer, and then it shuts down completely. His knuckles turned white and his grip on the steering wheel has tightened, Lucifer might not be starting World War III anytime soon but the fact that he is in _his_ body, sharing his mind, talking about the day that Sam would rather not remember, he had simply tried Sam's patience.

Sam flicks on the radio, something quiet so it doesn't wake up Dean, and tries to avoid the black hole that Lucifer left behind. An odd silence. His thoughts are peaceful and alone for the rest of the drive, he pulls into a motel parking lot and Dean slowly stirs awake. 

"We're here?" Dean opens the passenger side door and watches Sam do the same. Immediately when he steps out of the car, and onto the black top of the Arizona heat, Dean groans. He points at Sam, "I'm going to go get some A/C, you unpack the car."

As he watches Dean walk over to the registration office, Sam looks around the parking lot. He can see the heat waves, the bright sun, the buzz of the cicadas, but he can't feel the heat. Sam places his palm on the Impala's frame, it should be impossible to touch with its black paint job, but besides the sensation of smooth metal - nothing. _"Lucifer?"_ There's no answer, of course, he really shouldn't expect one after yelling at him. Sam glides his hand down and opens the trunk hatch, grabbing his brother's dufflebag and his, slinging it around his back.

Dean returns with a couple of keys, and his overshirt rolled up in a ball, "we got room 106, on the corner," he then stares at his younger brother. Fear peaks inside Sam, if he can't feel heat, then he wonders if his body is sweating as well. "They got a pool too, did you pack your speedo, Sammy?" He gives Sam a dumb smile and turns towards the hotel room, unlocking the door and letting his little brother in his the two bags of clothes and supplies.

"We should probably get the Fed suits on, head out as soon as possible."

"Fed suits? Come on, we can do the whole park ranger thing again." Dean grabs the remote and turns the TV on, "there's no freakin' way I'm wearing a suit out there."

Sam laughs and sits down on the bed next to Dean's, "man, we haven't been out here since we were kids." He lays back, spreading out his arms on the freshly made hotel bed, "Dean, do you think what Metatron did will be reversible?"

Dean turns and stares at Sam, confused at the topic change, "I freakin' hope so, as much as I like those flying monkeys being clipped, I'd rather shove them back where they belong."

"Yeah, me too," he mutters as he rolls off the bed, "come on, we need to figure out where this Wendigo is camped out."

Dean drives them to the visitor center, the A/C now on full blast. Sam occasionally looks over, feeling the air blow but not the coldness of it, and wonders if he should tell Dean about this. Maybe it would lead to him figuring out what happened, that his little brother is currently harboring public enemy number one inside himself, which as he thinks about it more, Lucifer isn't exactly number one anymore. "Hey, Dean, shouldn't we be...you know, hunting Metatron down? Isn't he our new public enemy number one?" 

"We'll get right on that when Kevin figures something else to get that bastard with."

"Gonna be hard to do, when Metatron was the guy who wrote those tablets in the first place."

His older brother sighs, "we just need to wait for Castiel to come back. The guy always does." Sam notices the solemn in his brother's voice, a hint of anger. But he understands, Castiel keeps abandoning him and disappearing on him, betraying him. Sam can't help but feel as though he was in Castiel's position.

They eventually reach the visitor center, flashing two fake badges saying they were from the U.S. Department of Fish and Wildlife Services, and received got a map of the canyon designating where all three people went missing from manager of the site.

The manager rambled on about how sad it was, that they are doing everything they can to find them, but its hard to do in such a massive thing of land. Both of their interest peaked when the manager asked: "You two need donkeys?"

With the fake federal badges, they got the donkeys for free, and that was a bonus for them. They pack all their supplies discreetly into the folds and pockets of the carriers around the donkey's back. A third donkey appears, carrying a young woman as their guide, was definitely not an added bonus. In the saddle on the donkey, she extended her hand, Dean's smile grew, unaware of who she was at the time, as he took her hand and shook it: "I'm Maria. I'll be tagging along, make sure you two don't become our fourth and fifth missing persons."

It was almost humorous how quickly the breaks slammed on Dean's smile, "Oh, we won't be needing any tour guides here." Dean slaps a hand on Sam's shoulder, "my partner here has been to the Grand Canyon and _grand_ total of ten times. We'll be fine."

Maria's attention turns to Sam, "Really? Ten times."

Sam forces a grin, "yeah, just..." he motions towards the canyon, "really like the view." Sam turns awkwardly to climb onto his donkey, trying to change the subject and let Dean handle it, but his ass of an older brother succeeded in shoving all of Maria's attention onto Sam. She watches him as he swings his long limbs around the donkey, and Sam pats its head, "like riding a horse."

Maria smirks, "yeah, I can't let you two go out there by yourselves, sorry. Park rules and regulations." The way she carried herself and her tone meant one thing: there's no way Dean and Sam are getting out into the canyon without her. 

"Alright," Dean begrudgingly says, putting his hands up in surrender, "lead the way."

Maria's donkey starts away from them after Dean climbs aboard his donkey, he leans over to Sam and whispers, "just great. We should've just came back at night and stolen the donkeys."

Sam whispers back, "and then what? She knows this place better than we do. We came here once, when we were kids, Dean."

"Yeah, just watch her," his donkey moves ahead on the narrow path, and they ride in single file.

There's a static hum in Sam's mind, and his vision starts to go fuzzy and black. He tries to ignore it, keeping his vision focused on the trail. He can't and doesn't pinpoint the exact moment where Lucifer takes over. Both Maria and Dean hear a loud thump and they turn to see Sam sprawled on his back.

Lucifer hears Dean yell, "Sammy?" and some woman's voice saying, "are you okay?" It's all muffled and fuzzy but he looks up and his vision focuses.

"You fell off your donkey," the woman says.

Lucifer peers around her and stares at the three unmanned donkeys standing there, waiting for further instruction from the masters, "Oh," he says. **"Sam, why were we on a donkey?"**

There's no answer, and Dean helps him back up. Sam's damn brother is too concerned sometimes, having to brush away Dean's hands, "you okay there Sammy?"

He feels more annoyed than anything else, mostly because after Sam clearly didn't want him there he was able to 'go to sleep' in his own way. "I'm fine..." Lucifer watches both the woman an Dean board the donkeys and he looks down at his. He is an archangel of the lord and he can figure out how to ride a damn donkey, he's watched plenty of humans ride them before his Dad sent him to the cage, it couldn't be that hard. 

Maria and Dean are already on their donkeys, staring at him and waiting. "Just swing your leg up and around him, Sam."

Lucifer stares at the woman, whoever the hell she is, but follows her instructions. The donkey starts moving after Dean and Maria and Lucifer suppresses a smile. It's just a damn donkey, but there is a slight warm feeling at being able to accomplish something he's never done before. And it helps that his vessel has long enough legs to do something like that, he looks down at their leg's covered in scratchy and annoying denim, but he admires how Sam is built. He doesn't think Sam would want to talk to him, and he didn't particularly want to talk to Sam at the moment, what he said about Michael just pissed him off. So he leaves Sam in unconsciousness and enjoys the quiet nature of his father's creation.


	3. Grapefruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer visits Sam in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this isn't really a serious fic. I'm just writing as I go and having fun with it, which is why the devil was on a donkey last chapter cause I can and I will do funny things.
> 
> But yeah, I also like angst and feelings and stuff like that so hopefully I can strike out a balance between the two? So yeah. Here you guys goooo.

If Sam had to explain the feeling, he would say that it's like waking up after a dream. Everything just slowly fades into memory until you simply just can't recall what happened in that dream.

Waking up in his own head, the old cabin where Dean and Sam used to stay before the bunker, he looks around the room unsure of himself. The memory is there, something about the Grand Canyon, he's sure of it, but he can't remember any specifics.

He opens up the door of the old cabin but there's nothing there. Just a static blank. He closes the door.

Still dreaming. Definitely dreaming.

"Sam." 

Sam turns, following the voice and sees himself sitting on the couch. "I'm dreaming."

"We're in your head." The other Sam stands up and walks over to Sam, "we need to figure out how you can take back control. Cause I swear if I have to listen to Dean talk about classic rock music any longer I'm gonna end up smiting him."

That definitely jogs it, Sam was in the middle of a hunt with Dean, Grand Canyon, Wendigo, Lucifer riding shotgun in his head. Sam groans, the fear that Dean will figure out that there is something wrong with Sam with Lucifer as the pilot doesn't settle well. He thinks it over for another moment, Lucifer went away after he forced himself to sleep and he was able to take control again, "Sleeping!"

"What?"

"You gotta sleep. I think whatever this is, you take over when I get bored. And I take back over when you bored."

Lucifer, in his own body - this should really be freaking Sam out but there's not much to freak him out when his entire job is surrounded by freak - gives him a blank look, "yeah, I'll just get right on that. Fall to sleep on a donkey in the middle of the Grand Canyon. Completely brilliant plan."

Shit, that's true. Sam huffs, rolls his eyes, "come on, you don't have to be a fuckin' ass about it. I'm onto something here, right?"

"So what, I'm just supposed to get bored and you'll take over?"

Sam nods, "yeah, I mean, it can't be too exciting where you're at right now..."

"Exciting wouldn't be the word I'm looking for, pissed off and about to strangle your brother -" Lucifer notices the quick change in Sam's eyes when he mentions strangulation and Dean in the same sentence, "Sam. I'm joking."

"Doesn't matter. You're the devil, and I don't want you around my brother."

This stupid human, this human should not be making Lucifer feel this way - so hurt and frustrated and angry, "Sam, I'm just saying I spent thousands of years in the cage, practically doing nothing half the time. Being back on Earth? It's kinda hard for me to get bored."

There's silence between the two, Lucifer wants to move forward, touch Sam, try to make him understand that there is no way he's going to harm Dean. He was just joking, dammit, he would never do something to make Sam revolt against him or make him sad. He's about to say something more, when Sam pipes up with an idea: "maybe you can count sheep. That works for humans when we're trying to fall asleep."

"Count sheep? You want me to count sheep in the middle of the Grand Canyon?" Sam nods. "There aren't any sheep in the Grand Canyon, Sam. Why in the world would there be sheep -"

"Not real sheep, Lucifer. Fake ones. In your head."

Humans and their stupid sayings. He snaps his fingers and the entire cabin is full of sheep. Fine. He'll count sheep in his head. "One. Two. Three."

Lucifer hears Sam mumble: "You've got to be kidding me."

"Four. Five. Six..."

Sam shoos away one of the sheep and sits down on the couch. "Doesn't Dean notice that you're not responding back or something?"

"I'm multitasking...eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty."

He nods sarcastically, of course he's multitasking. Counting sheep in the middle of a cabin in his grapefruit while also listening to Dean talk about the differences between AC/DC and Metallica while making sure he's donkey doesn't steer off a cliff and kill them both. Super fantastic. 

Lucifer is well into the one hundreds when Sam slaps the couch cushion and stands up, "Okay, yeah. This isn't working."

"It was your idea Sam," Lucifer snaps his fingers and the sheep are gone. "I wasn't even bored."

Sam rubs his temples and shuts his eyes, "Do you think you can get back out there and kill this Wendigo with my brother?"

The implication that Lucifer needs a damn baby sitter for some low rate hunt, it's absolutely pathetic. And Lucifer starts laughing, the fucker is laughing, "with your brother? I don't need your brother to kill some cannibal human Sam. The only reason that thing is still alive is because you want me to pretend to me you for Dean." 

"Well, you'd have to find it first and last I checked, Dean is the one who's been hunting all his life. Not you. All you've done is sat in a dark cage all your life and -"

Lucifer's smile falls immediately, and his eyes darken, "shut up."

Sam walks forward, raises himself, staring at this other Sam, "no. You tortured me in the cage for decades and you think I'm just gonna let that slide? Really? I don't care about your feelings, Lucifer, because you certainly don't care about mine." That felt good to get off his chest, all those days of those hallucinations plaguing him, to be finally able to yell back. Better than good. He's ecstatic, shaking, and shit - angry.

"I didn't torture you," Lucifer said softly, bewilderment on his face, "how could you...Sam? I saved you."

"Saved me? Setting me on fire? Meat hooks. Yelling in my face to the point where I couldn't sleep? That was saving me?" Sam was full blown yelling now, heart rate beating quickly. This stupid stupid thing in front of him, daring to say that he saved him.

"Sam, I saved you from Michael. He was the one who did all those things. I got you out and we - you don't remember?" Now that was new, actual hurt in Lucifer's voice. Either he's manipulating the hell out of Sam for an Oscar for best actor or Lucifer is completely sincere.

"I remembered enough," was all he could say. Something isn't right with Lucifer, hasn't been ever since he showed up in his head practically a day ago. This one was so much more calmer and...shit, friendlier than the hallucination that plagued him. The way he gets into his head, treats him with respect, looks back at him as if they were looking through a mirror right now. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Treating me like this. You're the damn devil, you should be kicking my ass all over this damn cabin right now and taking over the world." He expects Lucifer to laugh, roll his eyes, or do exactly what Sam just said. But he doesn't.

His jaw just hardens and Lucifer looks down, hurt, "you misunderstand me." Sam snorts, as if he's about to hear more sympathy for the devil crap, "do you remember falling? I remember feeling your heart racing. This feeling of...sadness, for leaving your brother but at the same time there was this peace. You felt peace." Watching his other self talk is getting way to creepy now, he wishes Lucifer would change form, the way he's getting into his head...fuck, he just wants Lucifer gone. But the angel continues, "And when Michael tried to pull you out, who do you think pulled him in?"

Sam had never thought about it, his thoughts were a little preoccupied with falling into an endless abyss at the time, but now that Lucifer brings it up, he honestly doesn't remember. He's sure he did, Michael and Adam fell into the cage with him, he's sure of that, "who?"

Lucifer steps forward, trying to get back the distance he lost with the human, "to be able to drag another archangel down, you'd have to be an angel yourself." He watches Sam's eyes, watches as it sinks in, wishing the memories would flood back in but Lucifer doesn't have that hope. But maybe they can rebuild what they lost. It took him so many years to get Sam on his side in the cage, but he has the patience to do it again if he must. 

"You grabbed Michael?" It's almost spat out, accusatory, as if Sam can't believe what Lucifer is saying, "why?"

"He was going to kill me. And there was no escaping that on Earth or in Heaven. I just thought...maybe we could be together in Hell." Lucifer's voice is soft and solemn, nothing like the yelling hallucination, and it's in Sam's voice. As if its himself who is saying this, "But all he did was push me away. He was so angry and he took it out on you."

"Why should I believe you? For all I know you probably joined in yourself."

"Because I promised that I would never hurt you, Sam!"

Sam laughs at that, "you promised? Promises don't mean shit, Lucifer. You said you wouldn't kill Dean and you...beat him up..." He trails off, remembers the fight for control, the memories flooding back into his mind when he sees the army man shoved in the ash tray. No. It wasn't a fight for control. "You let me take over."

Lucifer nods, smiles fondly, "I couldn't destroy what you had with your brother because I didn't want to destroy what I had with Michael either. We both made sacrifices for our family, both made a choice to give up something for the other." Lucifer is so close to Sam now, and its so odd to see himself talking like this, his own eyes pleading back to him. "And I think I know now that that's what my father always wanted. And maybe I was wrong to be so stubborn and not consider Michael's side...because humanity...it's flawed but," Lucifer places his hand on Sam's shoulder and he doesn't back away, "you have so much heart." Lucifer closes the distance and touches his lips to Sam's, very very briefly because Sam is backing away like a frightened animal. Heck, he is an animal, biologically speaking.

"No, that's not..." Sam wipes his mouth with his hand and forces out a harsh laugh, "I can't trust you. I just can't. And," he motions to Lucifer's entire body, "it's just freakin' me out. "

Lucifer looks down at his body he created while in Sam's mind, "my form? It makes you uncomfortable?"

"You make me uncomfortable."

Lucifer's head twitches back, his eyes - Sam's eyes - in that hurt puppy dog look that Sam can do so well. And shit, it's a guilt trip looking at it from the other side, "Tell me if you figure this out. I have a Wendigo to hunt in the real world."

And with that, Sam is left all alone in his mind again. A sore emptiness in the silence. He doesn't want to admit that Lucifer was the one that left that emptiness there, too prideful to call him back, to apologize. Maybe those words were to harsh, but Sam tries to push that away. He doesn't need to consider the feelings of Satan, the damn devil himself. Sam sits back down on the couch, twiddles his thumbs, and waits for his turn in his body.


	4. Flareguns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Lucifer hunt down the Wendigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to get on with the plot of the story so I'm wrapping up this Wendigo thing and getting to the Metatron stuff.
> 
> Hope you guys don't mind me changing up the lore to them, I wasn't planning on doing it but I needed to get this chapter to be a little bit longer so I changed the lore a bit.

He understands references, slides them into conversations here and there. There wasn’t much to do in the Cage and Lucifer had missed most of the human’s progress and decline in civilizations. In some aspects, humans got better. And in others, they got worse.

About four years ago, in Earth time, he was in Nick’s body and through the memories of Nick he could figure out what humanity had been up to for all those years he was trapped in his Daddy’s prison. Amazing, what humans can accomplish in several thousand years, they could come together and build the world’s tallest building or they tear each other apart like someone in Nick’s memories of school named Hitler did in the 1940s. And Lucifer is pretty sure he’s heard that name before, whispers and gossiping through the walls of his cage that someone named Adolf Hitler has a special spot reserved for him in Hell.

He also remembers the memories of Sam, he understands bands and movies and TV shows and some stuff about law. So, Lucifer tries to pull on those memories and act like Sam.

The human female, the one named Maria is still in the front while Dean is riding next to Sam’s body, talking about how they need to ditch the woman and find the Wendigo without getting her involved.

 Lucifer thinks it over, years ago when the Grand Canyon was first formed he could easily know where to turn and how to navigate it but years of weather and mountain slides and the disappearances of the River that had helped carve it had changed the landscape. And he doesn’t have the first clue of where to go or how to follow the map that is in Maria’s hands. He and Dean need her.

Lucifer turns to Dean and he’s pretty sure this is what Sam would say, “Who cares if she gets involved.”

Dean gives Sam’s body an odd look, shit, that was definitely something he wasn’t supposed to say, “Who cares? Sam, I care. I don’t want her getting hurt.”

“She’s not going to get hurt. Remember the last Wendigo we hunted? They found out about the supernatural and they are completely fine.”

Dean’s mood turns south, again, and her murmurs “yeah, until Crowley got his hands on them.”

Maria stops her donkey and Lucifer and Dean stop theirs, “we’re here. All missing persons took this trail and disappeared. So, whatever you guys are looking for, go for it. I’ll hang back with the donkeys.” They climb off their donkeys and Dean starts towards one of the trails as Maria holds up her two-way radio, “you guys have you walkie talkie right?”

“Yup,” Dean holds up his and Lucifer looks for one of his own but doesn’t find one in his pockets.

“I think I lost mine.”

Dean stares at him like he grew a second head, “you never had one, Sam. You’re sharing mine. Come on. Better we find this thing while it’s still day out.”

They are up the walking trail when Dean pulls Sam’s body aside, “are you okay, man? You’ve been in and out all day. If you’re not up for a hunt right now you should’ve said something.”

“I’m fine,” Lucifer states but Dean gives him this knowing look that Lucifer can read as Dean not believing him, “really, I am. You said you wanted to find this thing before nightfall right? Let’s find it and kill it.” Lucifer walks ahead of Dean now, trying to get him to move along and drop the conversation. It works and Dean follows behind Lucifer. Its several minutes before Lucifer points out a cave located near a dried up river, “there.”

Dean pats Lucifer’s shoulder as he passes him by and pulls his flare gun from out of his light backpack. He pulls out another and hands it to Lucifer. Lucifer copies Dean in the way he holds the weapon, but he’s definitely not used to carrying a firearm. He’s not stupid though, he knows how it operates, it’s just simply uncomfortable for him to hold. Lucifer was raised to learn how to fight with his sword, sparring matches with Michael, not these human made guns.

The two enter the cave, its pitch black and through Sam’s human eyes, very hard to see. Lucifer fights the urge to light it up with his grace but Dean pulls out his flashlight lighting up the pathway.

They follow it through the cave for several minutes when Dean stops Lucifer with a silent gesture of his arms; Lucifer looks to where Dean is pointing and sees a hibernating Wendigo laying down in the corner of the cave. It’s surrounded by bones, clothing, and stolen hiking bags. Lucifer notices Dean’s frown, wondering why the human is expressing sadness when he should be damn happy that they found the thing practically gift wrapped.

Lucifer is about to fire off his flare gun, it would be interesting to finally fire off one of these things, but Dean is already pointed his at the head of the hibernating monster and the thing is a fiery-mess before it even had the chance to wake up.

Lucifer grins, “That was easy.”

“Yeah, and we were late. The thing already killed all the hikers before we got here and found the fucker.”

He wants to say ‘get over it, they’re just some humans you never even knew’ but knowing Sam, he’d try for something more consoling. But Lucifer and consoling? Don’t mix. So Lucifer just kind of awkwardly pats Dean’s shoulder. Dean shrugs him away and walks away, back to the entrance of the cave.

Maria is still waiting for them, reading a map, when she sees them return. “So, did you find anything?”

“Nope,” Dean states, but something is clearly wrong. It’s only Maria who is waiting for them, none of their stuff and no donkeys. He smirks, “where’d the asses go?”

“I killed them,” Maria responds quickly.

Okay, so weird joke, Dean forces out a laugh, “no, seriously? This heat is killing me and I just need to get some A/C here.”

Maria doesn’t laugh back or show any sign that she’s joking, and tears the map apart in her hands, throws the paper into the air.

Dean’s smile falls and Lucifer, even if he doesn’t fully understand human behavior, knows that something is very wrong now.

She pulls out a gun and points it at them both, “the flare guns. Drop them on the ground and kick them over here.”

Dean and Lucifer do as they are told, even though Lucifer just wants to disobey her orders simply on principle, “you gonna tell us what this is about?” Lucifer inquires, he could probably smash her head against the rock right now and she wouldn’t even be able to pull the trigger in time. For Sam, he thinks, he’s doing acting human for Sam.

“You know how many pounds of human flesh I had to consume to turn into a Wendigo?” She walks closer to Dean and Sam’s body, keeping the gun pointed at them.

They get it now, and Dean sarcastically answers: “More than Hannibal?”

Maria smirks, “You _hunters_ – oh yes, I’ve dealt with your kind before - just waltz in here with these,” she digs through Dean’s backpack pocket and pulls out their fake IDs, “clearly fake wildlife badges and oh man. You two were just practically handed to me on a silver platter.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, you seriously want to turn into Gollum?”

She flings the fake IDs away and places one hand on Dean’s cheek and the other with the gun pointed at the side of his skull, “I eat enough human flesh and I get stronger. Faster. Smarter. Immortal. You found that thing in the cave right?”

Dean stares back into her eyes, “yeah. Torched the son of a bitch.”

She doesn’t let go of Dean’s cheek, and her hands turn into claws, and she smiles, “That ‘son of a bitch’ was shed skin, like a snake.”

“What?” Dean has seen a Wendigo, they don’t look human. Not like Maria.

“We shed our skin every so often, particularly when we shrivel up and age, to be honest it’s not a bad deal. But the price we pay is every so often we need to consume human flesh and you two...definitely look good enough to eat.” Maria stands back up, the gun still kept on Dean, but Dean jumps up and attacks her, pushing the gun out of her hand.

Maria is stronger than Dean though, and is able to force Dean onto his back. She sits on top of his belly, pulls up his head, and then smashes it harshly onto the ground knocking him unconscious.

She’s about to turn and handle the other human when Lucifer puts his hand on her head and a burst of energy burns out her eyes, killing her instantly. Her corpse slumps to the ground and Lucifer turns his attention from her dead weight to Sam’s brother.

Lucifer places his hand on Dean’s head, healing any damage done to his head, but keeps him unconscious. He grabs the flare guns and the fake IDs that are lying on the ground and puts him back into the packs.

He pulls up Dean’s unconscious body, spreads his wings and they are back at the Impala in an instant. Luckily no one was around to see Lucifer suddenly appear by the car – not that he would care anyways, and he slowly lowers Dean’s body down so that his head is resting against the frame of the car.

Lucifer nudges Dean awake, pushing at his shoulders and the human slowly opens his eyes. “Sammy?” Dean looks around, they’re in a parking lot now and he turns his head and finds the frame of his baby behind him, “what happened?”

“Called someone on the walkie talkie and they found us. Brought us back to the visitor center and they looked at your head, found nothing wrong but you were still out of it,” acting like Sam is making Lucifer into a good liar. He hates it.

“Oh,” Dean slowly stands up and looks around, it doesn’t look any later out…maybe his time was off, “let’s get inside and get the A/C going, huh?”

Lucifer nods, wanting to get the hell out of here so he can try and pull Sam back out in the peace and quiet of the car. Dean throws their packs back into the trunk and slides into the driver side next to Lucifer. He smiles fondly at the angel, thinking he’s his little brother, “so, that’s an update for Wendigos. They can actually look kinda hot.”  He gives Lucifer a shit-eating grin and pulls the Impala out, hitting the road and heading back to the bat cave.

“Definitely hot the way she was burning after I shot her with that flare gun,” Lucifer doesn’t want to consider it lying, just acting like Dean’s brother. And he thinks he’s playing the part well and he adds a nice soft laugh to compliment the joke.

Dean smiles back at him and yup, maybe he can do this and act like Sam.

The ride is mostly silent between them as Lucifer trys to coax Sam back out, but nothing works. They’re back in Kansas by early morning. Dean takes in their backpacks and Sam takes in their dufflebags, which he dumps in the war room and goes off to his bedroom – saying something about a headache and needs some time alone – while Dean stays awake just a bit longer and puts their stuff away.

He digs through their backpacks, pulling out clothes and toiletries, and the flare guns. Dean goes to the storage closet, takes out two flares and opens up one of the chambers to his gun and places the new flare in it. Then he opens up Sam’s flare gun and…there’s still six flares inside the barrel. He places it down, confused. Sam had said he shot her with his flare gun earlier when they were driving.

Dean stares at the hallway where Sam had disappeared into for several moments before he tries to rationalize it as simply Sam putting another one in there while he was unconscious. He wants to believe it but his gut is telling him otherwise.  


	5. Hamburgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long time between the next update!!! I had writer's block, and some writer's loathing (I didn't like the whole Wendigo direction I took, so this is getting it back on track with the plot) and wasn't sure how to continue.
> 
> But here ya go!!!
> 
> Lucifer's internal thoughts are bolded. Sam's are in italics.

There’s not many vessels that could contain his grace, the only humans strong enough to carry the power of an archangel is solely limited. And for the archangel Michael, only the Winchester bloodline is capable to containing him.

 

Sure, like Lucifer, he could get the permission of the next strongest bloodline to say yes, but he was above drinking demon blood to survive. 

 

No, Michael’s grace waited until the correct moment to strike to get the permission of the young boy below of Earth to say yes. The fourteen year old had finally past the age of thirteen, intelligent and capable of giving Michael his full consent now. The only surviving Winchester, besides Dean and Sam, was right in front of him but the human couldn’t perceive him.

 

If Ben was anything like his father, he’d would be too strong willed to ever fully give his body over to Michael, he required planning and an orchestrated event to push Ben to the point where he would say yes. And his mother, the only person in this world that Ben would sacrifice his life to protect, was the perfect entry point to this plan. 

 

Two angels below started towards the home, at Michael’s corporeal form’s signal, and broke into the home by kicking the door down. Not needing a strong kick to get the job down, the wood breaks and the glass shatters, the remains of the door flying inwards into the living room.

 

Lisa turns towards the loud crashing sound inside her own home and sees the two unknown men standing at the entry way of her home. Wide eyed, and her heart racing, she runs immediately upstairs, grabbing her cellphone on the way up and dialing 911.

 

In the street, Ben hears the door being kicked in his own home, and he runs instead, a metal tool in his hand from trying to fix the bike. Fourteen years old now, Ben had started going through puberty, losing the baby fat around his face and having a more square jawline that his father has.

 

He chases the two strangers up the stairs, weapon poised and ready, when he sees one of the men holding Lisa’s arms behind her back so she couldn’t move anywhere. The other holding a strange blade to her throat.

 

“Let my mom go. Take whatever you want but let her go.”

 

The angel holding back Lisa looks over at the other, and nods, giving the signal. And the angel holding the blade takes the sharp end across Lisa’s neck. A spray of blood pouring and she falls over in a dead slump.

 

“No!” He yells, “you son of a bitch,” he hisses, running towards them to attack but the angel is too strong, holding Ben there in the same hold he held Lisa with.

 

Michael’s grace fell upon Ben then, a bright light, a whispered voice to a human but a strong and demanding voice to the angels. Asking for his permission, telling Ben he could bring his mother back to life, Ben looks down at his mother with tears in his eyes and nods. “Yes, just save my mom please.”

 

He enters the teenager’s body, breaking away from the two angels under his command. Michael bends down and presses two fingers to Lisa’s forehead and the mother takes a deep inhale of air, coming back to life.

 

“Let’s go,” Michael commands. The two angels follow him out of the house, leaving Lisa laying on the floor in her own blood. She stares after the two strangers and her son leaving with them, confused. 

 

“Ben?” But Ben doesn’t answer or looks back. “Ben!” Lisa cries out, standing up from the floor, but her son is gone now. No sight of him when she runs down the stairs and opens the front door. She’s confused, everything happened so quickly, and now her son is gone…kidnapped? Lisa thinks as she touches Ben’s bike that still sits out in the front porch.

 

* * *

 

 

Food is odd, he never had to eat food before. But keeping up appearances for Sam requires him to eat this dead piece of cow slabbed between two pieces of wheat patties. He looks at it with disgust, wondering how humans even thought of this in the first place, but then he looks up and sees Dean staring at him.

 

“What? What’s wrong with it?”

 

Lucifer’s a terrible liar really, never had to think up something that wasn’t the truth on the spot, it’s just not his thing. So he stutters with a, “the bread is moldy.”

 

Dean looks down at his bun and then back to Sam’s body, “really? Lemme see.”

 

“Umm,” Lucifer picks up his burger and then takes a bite of it, much to the disgust of his older brother, “it’s fine,” he mumbles through the mushed meat and bread.

 

“You okay Sam?”

 

Lucifer nods, “yeah, I’ll just…take the moldy bits off. It tastes fine, Dean.”

 

The older brother doesn’t seem to convinced but he takes a bite of his burger, relishing the taste and no longer paying any attention to his little brother who is acting kind of off.

 

That first bite of the juicy burger on Lucifer’s tastebuds however, it was an explosion of different seasonings and spices and textures, his eyes widen and he looks at the remaining burger and takes another bite before swallowing the last. “This is so good,” he mumbles again.

 

Dean smiles large, “ya know, if we ever have the chance to settle down and retire, I could probably open up a burger joint.”

 

Lucifer snorts, “you two are the practically in the eye of the storm here, no way you’re retiring.”

 

“You two?” Dean sets down his burger, his full attention on Sam, “we speaking in third person now Sammy?”

 

Shit. He tries to backtrack again, searching for another lie. God, why do humans have to lie so much. “You and Kevin.”

“Oh,” Dean states, he picks up the remainder of his burger and takes it to the kitchen, leaving Lucifer alone in the war room of the bunker.

 

 _‘God you’re such a terrible liar, Luce. I thought you were supposed to be a pro at manipulation here,’_ Sam berates him internally. If he could roll his eyes mentally, he would.

 

His mouth is full of more burger, but luckily thinking doesn’t spray bits of dead cow like talking does, **’I’m doing my best here Sam, I’m not used to lying. I’m used to using the truth to get what I want.’**

 

_‘Should I leave you alone with that burger?’_

 

 **‘Shut up, it tastes good,’** he hums in pleasure and picks up one of the potato chips. Salty and crispy, a perfect compliment to the juicy burger.

 

“Hey Sam,” Kevin says, placing the tablet down on the table and he flops down in one of the chairs.

 

“Hello,” Lucifer replies, but its more of a ‘mhhho’.

 

Kevin brings out a folded piece of paper and slides it towards Sam, “so I found out a way to decipher some of the words on the tablet. I’m not sure how to read this, I think it’s Enochian matching up to the symbols here on the tablet, we can probably get Castiel to help translate this, huh?”

 

“Cas is staying out of this, no way am I letting him get involved with this angel war business. You know what happened last time,” Dean interrupts as he enters the room again. He takes the piece of paper and looks over the Enochian symbols, “Enochian huh? Well, I ain’t fluent but I can take a crack at it,” Dean cracks his fingers and proceeds to examine the slip of paper.

 

 **‘Can I translate it?’** Lucifer asks Sam.

 

Sam is quiet for a moment but replies, ‘ _yeah, but sound like you’re not really sure what it says.’_

 

“Dean, lemme look.”

 

“Yeah, hold on. I almost got it.”

 

Lucifer waits on Dean, but as minutes tick by and still no translation, it began to get even on Lucifer’s nerves.

 

So the devil stands up, walks behind Dean, and reads it from behind him. “I think it says something along the lines of angels all being permanently bounded to Earth.” Both Dean and Kevin look up at Sam’s body, surprised. But Lucifer continues, “It’s written like a spell.”

 

“See? That’s where I was able to read for the death of a seraphim, a cupid’s bow, the grace of an angel…it’s ingredients.” Kevin took out his notes and grabs the paper back away from Dean to compare. “What I can figure out from what Sam just translated, it seems like this spell didn’t kick out all the angels from Heaven, it just bound them to Earth.”

Dean processes the information and then asks, “so what, anything feathery and has a stick up their ass are now all on Earth?”

 

Kevin nods, “yeah.”

 

“Great, so all we have to do is break the binding spell then.”

 

“It’s not that simple,” he ruffles through the papers, “I’m not completely sure but to break the spell requires another three ingredients.”

 

“Let’s hit the store then,” Dean says, ready for the next case already, “what’s on the grocery list, boss?”

 

Kevin looks through his notes again, laying them out in a cluttered mess on the war room table, “I’m not really sure what these say, it’s so blurry on the tablet, like someone scratched the information out.”

 

 _‘Say, take your best guess Kev,’_ Sam instructs Lucifer. And he does, “take your best guess Kev.” It feels awkward addressing a human like this, but neither Kevin or Dean seem to take notice.

 

“I can kinda read one, it just says the ‘smoke of a fallen angel’.”

 

Dean looks at Kevin, confused: “what the hell does that mean?”

 

Lucifer knows, and without Sam’s permission he states, “you’ll need the mutilated grace of an angel turned demon.”

 

Both Dean and Kevin are staring at Sam know, and internally Sam was berating again for saying something that Sam wouldn’t have known. Quick on his feet, Lucifer adds, “you know…that’s just what it sounds like.”

 

He’ll have to find a new excuse to try and stay out of this mission, if they are to meet with one of the Seven Princes of Hell, they might find a way to turn Sam’s slowly growing trust in Lucifer away again. And that is something Lucifer cannot have, no, he needs Sam’s love and trust. He needs to know that someone won’t look at Lucifer in disgust. See him for the Lightbringer, not the Father of Lies. Lucifer had that once before in the cage after rescuing his human from Michael, and he so desperately needs Sam back.


	6. Se7en

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORN AHOY!
> 
> The like...third draft of this chapter was super angsty and I was like WELL this is kind supposed to be a light hearted fic and I wanted to save that for later so here is some good old fashioned selfcest porn.

Crowley stares at the sticky note sitting in front of him, “smoke from a fallen angel and the seven princes of Hell?” He looks up at Sam, Dean, and Kevin, “unless this sticky note is from the medieval times, there are no more seven princes of Hell.”

“What happened to them?” Dean asks, not in the mood to play around with Crowley’s quips.

“Disbanded. Misplaced,” Crowley stares directly at Dean, “and killed.” 

Dean nods, placing another black sticky note and a crayon in front of the chained demon, “names.”

Crowley picks up the crayon and flicks it at Sam’s head, “not your secretary.” He remains silent until Sam picks it up and takes out his own pen to write with, “there we go. All you’re missing now is the pencil skirt and heels, Samantha.”

“Names,” Dean repeats, rougher now.

“Mammon, Amon, Asmodeus, Baal, Beelzebub, the late Azazel, and the ruling queen bitch, Abaddon.”

Both Sam and Dean pause and stare at Crowley at the mention of Azazel, “Azazel was a prince of Hell?” Sam asks.

“For a while, after Asmodeus’s was killed by an archangel, Azazel took over. Frankly, I liked Asmodeus’s foreign policy more. Real go getter.”

Dean takes the gag and shoves it in Crowley’s mouth and gestures for Sam and Kevin to move out. He locks the door behind them both and he asks, “so, what, we trust his intel? Freakin’ Yellow Eyes is involved in this again?…and he’s freakin’ dead.”

“Yellow Eyes?” Kevin asks.

Both Sam and Dean reply at the same time, “long story.”

“The only one I recognize on this list is Abaddon,” Sam states. Internally he asks Lucifer, who had recently went back into the subconscious, while he was randomly washing the dishes at Dean’s order, ‘You recognize any of these names?’

‘No,’ is Lucifer’s short and simple reply.

Sam’s thoughts pause, waiting for Lucifer to continue, ‘no? That’s it? You knew that there were seven of them?’

‘I knew there were seven angels who fell with me. That they were banished to Earth and over the years they were turned into demons. I know them by their original names, but not their demonic.’

Dean’s voice breaks Sam out of his conversation with Lucifer, “I thought she was supposed to be a knight of Hell.”  
“Wait guys, hold on,” Kevin interrupts running up the stairs into the main room. Dean and Sam run after him and watch as he digs through the clutter of notes and papers until he finds one, “in the tablet, there’s this small passage mentioned the First Fallen, it didn’t click at first because it kept mentioning eight but there’s…” Kevin stops talking, the pieces clicking, “is Satan real?” He asks Sam and Dean, eyes wide.

Dean nods, “he’s locked up good and tight, right Sammy? We made sure ourselves,” he gives Kevin a cocky grin and walks over to the table to get a better look at Kevin’s notes.

Sam ignores Dean’s comments and tries to get the topic back on track to the seven fallen, “so…seven angels who stood with Lucifer got kicked out of Heaven with him?”

“Yes,” Lucifer confirms.

“Looks like it,” Dean replies, “alright, guys, demonic omens and signs for Abaddon. She’s the only one of the list we know and she’s gunnin’ for the big leagues so she should be easy to find.”

Kevin scoffs, “easier said than done,” he mumbles but grabs for his notes and the tablet to continue his work.

Sam leaves for the archive under the main floor, seeking solitude from Dean and Kevin, needing to talk to Lucifer in relative peace, “Luce, I need to know everything you do about these demons.” He takes a pen out and a piece of paper, wanting to pick Lucifer’s brain for information.

“Asmodeus sounds like Ashmedael, so that is probably him. But I barely knew him, he was a lower ranking angel,” Lucifer continues, listing off the angel’s names until he reached Beelzebub.

Sam pauses writing, “Who is Beelzebub?”

“Belzebuth was my friend. She stood with me when Michael would not.”

There is a pang of jealously when Lucifer mentions Belzebuth’s gender. Angels have always seemed to be junkless, that was what his brother always seemed to say, and Lucifer has never seemed to show any interest in other angels or obviously humans but nevertheless, Sam felt a drop in his stomach. Suddenly, Sam realizes that he’s jealous over Lucifer being with someone else, and the idea makes his stomach drop even more. 

“Your thoughts, they are blocked off, but I can sense your brain releasing oxytocin.”

“It’s nothing,” Sam blurts out loud, thankfully in the empty archive room.

There’s a pause on Lucifer’s end, “I may not be a good liar myself but I know when humans are lying, Sam.”

Sam says nothing and puts down the piece of paper and the pen and starts digging through the boxes of archive, trying to redirect this brain chemicals to focus on something else.  
“Does this have anything to do with Belzebuth?” Lucifer inquires, and feels Sam’s brain releasing more oxytocin. Sam says nothing, but Sam’s brain says it all. Internally, Lucifer laughs softly and he wants so badly to be able to touch Sam. Comfort him so that Sam would know that there is nothing, nor has ever been, anything between Lucifer and Belzebuth.

“No,” Sam replies outloud, wanting to change the subject, “is there anything you know about Abaddon?”

“Apollyon? Don’t change the subject Sam,” Lucifer tries to pull Sam into his own conscience. They’ve been trying to learn how to control who’s in charge, figuring out ways to push the other out. But what was that one human saying? How if you keep doing the same thing and failing, try something new? There’s a new want inside his motivation now, a need to be face to face with Sam. Like how it was in Hell, not how it is now with Lucifer being Sam’s Jiminy Cricket.

Lucifer tugs at Sam’s mind, and Sam follows, easily. Sam’s body slumps down by one of the archive boxes, while Sam faces Lucifer in his own mind again. “How did you do that?” Sam asks, puzzled. His mind, needing to fill the void, replaces the real Earth to an anonymous hotel room, something mixed and matched from all his combined memories.

“We kept trying to push ourselves out or back in…I thought I would try pulling you in this time.”

Sam walks around the hotel, it feels and looks real, but there’s a sense of unreality. Mostly because Lucifer is standing right next to him in his body. Lucifer reaches out to touch Sam’s arm, sliding his hands down to intertwine with Sam’s hands, “why are you jealous of her Sam?”

The human pulls his arm back from Lucifer, “I don’t know,” Sam pauses and thinks it over, “I don’t know what to think about you…it’s been weeks and you haven’t done anything on Earth besides act like me.”

“Because you asked me to?”

“Exactly, why would you care what I would want?”

Lucifer watches the human, “Sam, what do you remember from Hell?”

Sam thinks it over, the few blurred memories he has replaying, “burning, mostly. I was on fire.”

The angel presses his hand against Sam’s face, a cold icy touch that makes Sam pull back quickly from the frigid grace. “My brother’s true form is much like the phoenix in human fables, his entire body a constant hot flame. He could burn away your body in seconds with just a touch.”

Sam remembers how his flesh burned off, his agonizing screams, but nothing but blackness after. There’s a bright light, like the snow glistening with the reflections of sunlight, and Lucifer spreads open his six wings. Tangible in the realm of Sam’s mind and in Hell, he remembers. A long serpent like body, but the face and legs more like the dragons in Japanese lore, and six massive wings spread to fight away the flames of Michael. He remembers now, the icy touch of some other worldly creature, more the size of a skyscraper but sometimes the size of a large car.  
The human admires Lucifer’s spread wings, remembering the cool touch against the burns on his skin, brought back time and time again just so Michael could have entertainment. Sam reaches out to touch them, pressing his hands through the feathers, the plumage under his palm feeling soft and cold like fresh snow. He pulls back, the cold stinging his hands. 

“You saved me, from Michael. I remember now. You kinda remind me of that dragon from The Neverending Story…but not in that creepy puppet way…”

Lucifer smiles fondly, “yes, you’ve said that before. I still have to watch this movie you were speaking of in Hell.”

Sam pauses, not remembering any comment “how long were we in Hell?”

“Over five thousand years.”

The human stops completely in his tracks, eyes widening, “what?”

“The cage is locked within the ninth circle, time on Earth and Heaven moves the slowest compared to the time in the cage. My brothers and sisters are so much more younger than I, much more impatient.”

“I was in Hell, for over five thousand years?”

Lucifer nods, “yes, I suppose that is why you have trouble remembering. The human mind can only retain a limited amount of information.”

Sam sits down on the fake hotel bed, taking in the information, “so all that time I was being tortured by Michael?”

“Michael had you for over a century before I was able to locate and free you. It took another century for your mind to recover from the damage but the damage done to your soul was permanent.”

Lucifer sits down next to Sam, his wings tucked away and hidden now, “the cage becomes a place of self torture, that is how my father had designed it. There is absolutely nothing down there but the sandbox of your own mind, and trust me, your own mind is your worst enemy. So, I kept your mind occupied, to keep you from self-torturing yourself.”

“How?” Sam asks.

Lucifer presses his hand against Sam’s thigh, “like this,” he softly says, pressing his hand further up until his hand reaches the bulge of Sam’s cock.

Sam jumps slightly, surprised, and he looks over at Lucifer - who oddly is also wearing Sam’s body. Before he can say how weird it is that Lucifer in his own body is advancing on him, Lucifer is already pressing his lips against Sam’s. Opening Sam’s lips apart with his tongue, Lucifer deepens the kiss. It’s not reality, and Lucifer can’t even taste Sam, but it’s the next best thing. 

Much better than the constant back and forth thinking, Sam thinks, and Lucifer is presses him down more, so that Sam’s back is laying on the bed and Lucifer is on top. He continues to kiss Sam, needing the human’s touch and warmth back into his life, after being trapped in Hell for longer with Michael. Being his own older brother’s plaything for the years after Sam left, hoping for the day he could do this with Sam again. 

Lucifer brushes his finger’s through Sam’s hair, letting his hands trail down the human’s back and he continues kissing him. And Sam kisses him back, their mouths and tongue rolling together, enjoying the touches as they both trail their hands over the other’s body.

The angel’s hands then start to trail down his body, opening up the button-down shirt and letting it fall to the floor. Then, Lucifer unclasps the button in Sam’s jeans, bringing down the zipper. 

Pushing away the boxers, Lucifer takes Sam’s hard cock in his hands and starts to pump the long shaft up and down. He enjoys how the human squirms and moans under his touch. He then presses his lips to the slit of Sam’s length, the pre come moistening the head. Lucifer takes the throbbing cock into his mouth, swallowing and then sliding off the cock with a popping noise. 

The human’s pupils are huge and dilated, sweating and breathing heavily, and Lucifer can’t help but think that this human looks so hot and sexy like this, he’ll have to pull Sam away into his own conscientious a lot more.

Lucifer pumps the shaft more, taking the length back into his mouth, wetting and slicking up the cock even more. He feels the human buckle under the sucking pressure of his mouth, the tightness of his hands around the base of the cock, and with a pleasured moan Sam comes. 

Sam wakes up with a jolt, his pants feeling a bit to tight and his boxers a bit to wet. He looks around, he’s still in the archive room and he’s sitting up against one of the boxes with sticky wet come trailing down through this boxers. The piece of paper with the angel’s names on it still sitting there on the ground, the name Belzebuth sitting there on the paper, almost like it’s mocking him.

Embarrassed, Sam stands up, and makes his way back to his own room in the bunker, hoping that neither Kevin, Dean, or Lucifer bother him while he goes to change his pants.


End file.
